Journey
by BleedingMarionette
Summary: When grabbing the raft just makes you drown quicker. Maybe if I had done something different. Maybe if I hadn't been so willing to let go. I could've seen what was holding on to me. GoldxOC


-

-  
Title: Journey  
Rating: T  
Author: BleedingMarionette  
OC: Scarlet(Skarrly) Willow; Pokémon Trainer  
Summary: When grabbing the raft just makes you drown quicker. |Maybe if I had done something different. Maybe if I hadn't been so willing to let go. I could've seen what was holding on to me.| GoldxOC  
A/N: It's drabble. Straight-up no lie. Skarrly=Soul=Lyra=Crystal re-vamped. However you look at it it's there. So it's Skarrly's travels through Johto in Gold's perspective. Yeah POV changes near the end. No flamers.

-

Disclaimer: If I owned Pokémon I wouldn't be here you losers, like duh!

-  
-

Journey

_When grabbing on to the raft just made you drown quicker._

**Day 1**

She was different from other girls. She didn't wear skirts, or dresses; I doubted that she even owned one. She wore black shorts, a gray tank top, gray running shoes, and a crimson bandana with matching goggles...that was all her. The only thing she was truly girly about was her was her hair, which she kept in two French braids, bothing ending in pigtails. She liked to be outside in water, she liked to sleep over at my house and play video games. She didn't talk about love or focus on-if any-awkwardness at staying over.

Then, one day she left to Goldenrod City with her mother. I should've known then things would always be different. Whenever her mother left to go shopping she would come over and we would hunt for Pokémon. That's how I got Marina; that's when I first saw her Dratini, Mist. Maybe that was a clue that, to a certain extent, she was like every other girl; all lusting after Lance.

She came home that afternoon, her mom's Abra sitting on her head, and the Nidoqueen holding onto huge shopping bags. Skarrly herself held three. Something didn't fit right.

"Hey..." I called out to her.

"Hey." She plopped that lazy yellow blob inside.

"Went shopping I take it?" She smiled leaning up against her porch railing...copycat.

"No duh, stupid...got something for winter. And a couple new training outfits. I got a pair of boots, too." She was getting ready to leave me. She had a beautiful smile.

"Oh...did your Pokegear get fixed?" Say no, say no, say no; please God let her say no!

"Yep, all set and ready to go! Hey I gotta run, I'll call you in the morning!" The purple gadget that hung from a string on her hip swung when she walked away. Shit...

I broke her Pokegear on purpose. It's not like she ever really called anyone. And she still wears that watch I got her for her birthday so there's no issue about time. The truth I guess was I didn't want her to leave...but it was in her blood. Her father was a traveling trainer that she saw every few years, her mom was an ex-gym leader.

****

Day 2

I slept in this morning, thinking I'd see her outside playing hide and seek with Mist. She wasn't her. She had stopped by Professor Elm's house and left to run an errand. Her mother just _had_ to pass that message on. Well she'll be back soon enough, right? Just go play with Marina and wait.

...

...

...

She had returned, yes. And she was dressed like the love child of Mario and Peach. She played hide and seek with Marina, and me...and that damned Totodile-Squirt- and then the professor called her back. Ok...maybe he just wants that _thing_ back. That thing that chews on her hat. No dice.

"Gold! GOLD!" she was running full on towards my house, her feet banging on the staircase to my room.

"Yes, Miss Mario, what can I do for you?" At least I could make fun of this outfit. She was pouting. Ok, maybe I couldn't.

"Well, the professor gave me this pokedex..." It was a shiny metallic purple, with a gray antenna on top...wow.

"And?" Here it comes...she's leaving me.

"I decided to start my journey." I think I'm dying.

"Ok..." I'm an idiot.

"Well...I know this is out-of-character...but show me how to catch a Pokemon!" Her failed attempt to make this parting seem longer.

"And one more thing?" I think I'm going to puke.

"Yes?" I think my heart just puked.

"Take Mist to the daycare for me?" Oh God, why?

**Month 1**

I had seen her two times since she left. Once I ran into her near my grandparent's daycare and where she got their numbers and mine. And I was thoroughly embarrassed.

'_So, Gold boy, this is your girl...friend?" No, Grandma, hush!_

"_Well...uh I don't know. She's a girl, and a friend...that's it!' I wonder if I just imagined that disappointed gasp._

'_Sure, boy, sure. Hahahaha...ahem...'Please don't do anything else._

Yeah, I had talked to her a few times, but that's about it. And she came over about a week after that to pick up an egg from Professor Elm. Her mom's Psyduck hung out with her while she was here. She never saw me. But I saw her. She also came over a couple more times to get a little money from her 'account' that her mother had set up.

I called that night.

'_Hello, Skarrly?'_

'_Hi Gold; what's up?'  
_  
'_Not much for real...you remember that Hoothoot I caught?'_

'_When you were showing me how to catch a Pokemon?'_

'_Yep! I evolved it into a Noctowl... I'm gonna start working with Marina. So anything fun happen?'_

'_Um...you know about that egg hatching...oh this guy named Bill gave me an Eevee! I think I'll get a fire stone for it...'_

'_That's amazing! Did you ever get a Sun stone for your Gloom?'_

'_Yeah, won one in a Bug catching contest.'_

That's how all of our conversations go. Every now and then I'd hunt her down and give her something...but I always ran off, afraid to tell her.

**Month 2**

She beat Lance, about a week ago. I went to the league battle and watched her fight Lance. After an intense battle between the Elite Four and multiple revives, ethers, and potions later, his last Dragonite fell to Squirt's _Ice Fang_. She wasn't like the other Champions; she waved at the crowd and tried to get off the stage as fast as possible.

Then he had to interfere. He kissed her! Lance dipped her back at planted his stupid-gay-chapped-ugly lips on hers...and stayed like that for a few minutes. She wasn't even legal! She was sixteen! He was like 22! **PEDOPHILE!**

She didn't call me after that, she came and saw her mom and left...I had lost my best friend...the girl I loved...I had to get her back.

She is already facing Lt. Surge in Kanto. She's moving farther and farther away. I don't think she reads her email anymore. I've sent her a couple messasges showing Yono, and Marina; Marina after evolution; the Pichu my grandparents had given when that wonderful trainer didn't want the egg; and the Oddish I caught a couple days ago.

**Month 3**

I came home today, and went to see Professor Elm. He was gone to Cherrygrove for a few minutes to get lunch and would be back soon. This lab was huge...the machine that Squirt was in! Oh I remember this...so many good memories. I wonder who he gave the other Pokeball to?

"Skarrly! It's good to see you, again! So now you're a double Champion, amazing!" God, he knows how to ramble.

"Hey, Professor, have you seen Gold? No one was at his house, so I figured he be here helping you out..." He doesn't seem like the assistant type.

"Oh, he didn't tell you? I gave him the last starter Pokemon I had and he left on a journey a couple weeks ago..." Oh no-he was suppose to wait.

"So he got a Cyndaquil? Um, do you know where he's at now?" He had better not be ignoring my calls.

"Last I heard, about two days ago, he was leaving Azalea-" Score!

"Thanks! If you see mom tell her I said hi!" I was out that door and on my Togekiss before he could say anything else.

Why would he leave? Why wouldn't he at least come back and say-damn... I did the same thing! I left without telling him a much, or how to contact me. And I would stop by and not stop in...this is payback! Because I'm an awful friend...

I wanted to be strong for him...you know? Take him away with me to a different place and start all over again, but he's probably mad at me. If he was in my shoes and some changes were made I'd be pissed too. I mean I spent two weeks in Mt. Silver with Red. Doing things with Red...that should've been with Gold.

Three days ago was the first time I had checked my email in three months and I had 20 messages...all from _him_. Saying random tid-bits of information...and then they slowly got more serious. Showing pictures and plans...and then a confession

'_Dear Skarrs,_

_I think you've been really busy cuz you haven't read any of my emails...well replied to any. I am stuck here in this tiny town listening to everything I can about you. You're my best friend, ya know? And I think I am-well, was-yours. But I'll make this quick and short; you know how when you were 12 you told me one day that you wanted to give into the women in you? Go left instead of right? Be different? Well that was something I always hung onto about you. You were always different. And this whole region loves you!...and I'd be damned if I didn't. So, Skarrly, I love you. Good-Bye._

_-Gold_

Dated two days before I went up Mt. Silver...oh man!

**Day 96**

When I found Gold, I expected him to be near Ecruteak or maybe even Goldenrod not leaving Mahogany Town.

"Gold! I finally found you!" God, I'm out of breath.

"Skarrly...what are you doing here?" Because you love me.

"I was looking for you...is that...why are you?" The large Typhlosion behind him has thrown me for a loop.

"Look, Skarrly, it was nice seeing you but I have to go." Oh, hell no!

"Gold! I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not stopping by, for not asking you to come with me, for everything!" Please don't go.

"Well, I'm sure you have Lance to listen to you... and Red tonight..." NO! How did he know?

"Gold...I don't know what to say to make you hear me...I wanted an adventure and freedom and experiences...not just fighting ones either. And there is nothing going on between me and Lance...I swear." Believe me...

"...You never read your emails..." Yes I have his attention!

"I know...but I did...I read all of them...and Gold I'm so sorry." He finally met my eyes.

"Skarrs, look if you do-" No way; not again.

"Gold...I love you too..." I think this sentimentality is making Squirt puke.

"I knew that stupid." He has a beautiful smile.

-

-  
Read and Review


End file.
